


Sundays

by KineticKarma



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Baby Puppy Haru, Belly Rubs, Collars, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Doggy Beds, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Owner Makoto, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paw Mitts, Puppy Play, Restraints, Safewords, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKarma/pseuds/KineticKarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturdays were always very stressful days for Haru. Thankfully enough, his days off were on Sunday. Makoto always prepared something special on Sundays for his sweet little baby pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy MakoHaru puppy play fic to get me in the mood for more kinky Free! one shots. - KK

“Morning, Haru. I made you this special formula last night, so just let me know when you’re ready to try it and I’ll heat it up for you.”

 

Haru was woken up by the familiar sound of a full bottle shaking and the lull of his owner’s voice. He made a sound, twisting in his bed. He noticed how he was curled into a fetal position, right on top of his plush doggy bed. Haru smiled softly. That meant that it was Sunday.

 

Sunday was the day that Makoto would always plan a big, fun, relaxing puppy-centric day just for Haru. It was his day-off from work, and work was always very stressful, especially on Saturdays. So, whenever Haru got home late, he’d curl up on his doggy bed and Makoto would prepare everything the very next morning. He’d even undress Haru and put his collar on.

 

Today, Haru felt at peace with the world. He had his favorite stuffed animal in his mouth and his chew bone was safely between his arms. He cuddled it happily, shaking his little rump against the bed as if he was wagging his tail. He didn’t have his tail in yet, but Makoto would put it in once he was fully awake. Makoto made sure to never put his tail in overnight unless it was for a special occasion since he didn’t want his precious puppy to get sore, or worse – an infection.

 

Haru pawed at the air. He wanted Makoto to give him a kiss on the nose like he’d always do. A small whine left his throat.

 

“Silly boy. You want a kiss?” Makoto mused, leaning over and cupping his little pup’s cheeks with both hands. Then he planted a small kiss on the boy’s nose.

 

Haru blushed with happiness, making a content noise in his throat. He whimpered, almost overjoyed.

 

Makoto chuckled. It was always amusing to see Haru in such a vulnerable state like this – normally he was very reserved about his feelings. Albeit it was a little strange to see Haru’s energetic puppy side the first few times, Makoto had grown used to it. He even began enjoying the little sessions. It was always nice to bond with Haru like this, without having to worry about anything.

 

“Why don’t you play with Mr. Carrot for a little bit while daddy gets your milk?” Makoto suggested, revealing a squeaky toy that was hidden behind his back. He squeezed it with one hand, causing it to squeak loudly. Haru grew excited and let out a small bark, using his paws to support himself while he stretched his neck out and sniffed it. He snatched it from Makoto’s hand, growling playfully and chewing on it.

 

Makoto smiled warmly. “Good boy. Daddy will be back in a few minutes.” He brushed Haru’s cheek with his thumb before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

 

Makoto liked to be called certain things on certain days, Haru had learned. Sometimes he liked being called daddy, while other days he preferred master or owner. Sometimes even ‘sir’, but that was rare and only occurred during training. But ‘daddy’ was usually okay.

 

Eventually, Haru got bored of Mr. Carrot and began chewing him with less excitement until the squeaking suddenly stopped. He whined loudly, his stomach grumbling. He hadn’t eaten dinner last night – he never ate dinner on Saturday nights, so usually he was very hungry the next morning. He began howling, crying out for his owner. He used his paw to hit Mr. Carrot away so that it went sliding across the floor. He howled again, pawing and batting at his bed.

 

“Daddy!”

 

The cries were heart wrenching and always made Makoto feel bad. He knew that Haru wasn’t howling because he was hungry or he was trying to throw a fit, but it was from all the pent-up frustration and sadness that he endured outside of the house. Haru was very emotionally conflicted and Makoto understood that, which was why he never punished Haru for causing a fuss or being too loud.

 

“Sweetie, I’m here. I’m here,” Makoto reassured, quickly coming back into the living room with a warm bottle in hand. He knelt down and began soothingly scratching at his puppy’s head, rubbing the spot behind his ears. “Shh… there, there. It’s all right,” he comforted.

 

Haru sniffled sadly before regaining his senses. He shook his head and began wiggling his rump, whimpering and trying to be happy for his master. “Daddy,” he murmured.

 

“It’s all right,” Makoto repeated. “I’m here.”

 

After a moment of silence, Haru nodded and moved back on the bed, laying down on his back and exposing his tummy. He curled his hands towards his chest and panted softly. “Milk,” he whimpered.

 

“You want your milk?” Makoto teased, shaking the bottle in front of Haru. The swishing sounds that the formula made inside of the container caused Haru to whine very loudly, rubbing his back against the bed and eagerly exposing his tummy in a submissive, endearing manner for his daddy. “Yeah?” Makoto continued shaking it around, making little bubbles and foam in it.

 

Haru loved the foam. It was always his favorite – the milk was sweet and filled up his belly, making him feel all warm inside, but he loved lapping at the foam that formed around the bottom. He opened his mouth invitingly, his tongue just barely poking out from his bottom lip.

 

“Open wide, puppy…” Makoto murmured, tilting Haru’s head back and easing the teat between Haru’s lips. Since his pup was a big boy, he found that he didn’t have to press Haru’s lips together with his fingers to get him to suckle. The little guy was doing it all on his own.

 

“Messy boy,” Makoto chuckled, watching as Haru eagerly gulped it down and a little stream of milk began trickling down his chin and onto his chest. Haru kept his lips firmly wrapped around the nipple, sucking harder than usual and even using his paws to urge his owner to tilt the bottle up more. Haru swallowed hard – he took big gulps and sometimes slurped to try and catch the little spurts of milk that would accidentally come out.

 

“Here,” Makoto said, using his thumb to wipe off a few droplets of the warm formula on Haru’s cheek. “Drink up.” There was no need to coax Haru – he was nearly done, and it hadn’t even been two minutes! The boy was very hasty and began squeezing the bottle with his two paws by himself, allowing Makoto to release the bottle and allow his pup to control the flow of the milk. Once Haru finished it, he let out a disappointed whimper, glancing down at the mess he made.

 

Milk pooled from his chin and down his chest, forming a tiny trickle down his tummy and into his navel. Haru tried to twist his neck to bend over and lick it off of himself, but he ended up getting in a very awkward position and Makoto laughed at his efforts.

 

“I’m sorry, boy. I didn’t mean to laugh at you,” Makoto said affectionately, noticing how Haru seemed to get a bit self-conscious, kicking the bottle away. “Hey now – there’s no need to act like that.” Makoto picked up the bottle but Haru seemed insistent on batting it away. He kicked it across the floor this time, so that it hit the wall and the cap popped off.

 

After that, Haru swung his paw against one of his heavier bones, hitting it away. It flew across the floor and accidentally hit the leg of a wooden table, causing it to tip over. The vase was knocked over in the process and it fell on the floor, shattering into little pieces.

 

“Oh… you dumb dog…!” Makoto sighed. It was only until he saw the horrified expression on Haru’s face that he realized what he had done. The poor boy’s eyes were so wide and his pupils were almost dilated.

 

Haru _never_ liked being called by anything mean or degrading. It was always pet names, terms of endearment, or even something affectionately shameful like _dirty rascal_ or _filthy mutt_. They hadn’t decided on a puppy alias yet since Haru usually didn’t like any of the generic names that were given to dogs.

 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said gently, but Haru turned his back towards him in response. Haru’s eyes got misty as he stared at the wall with his legs sprawled out and his paws settled in between them. He looked like he was doing leg stretches. “I know we’ve discussed this, boy. It just came out. I didn't mean for it to sound mean. The vase wasn’t even anything important… it was bound to break at some point.”

 

Haru huffed, whining indignantly.

 

“We can stop at any time. Just say the word.”

 

But Haru _didn’t_ want it to stop. He enjoyed having these intimate little sessions with Makoto – he was truly the only person who could ever understand him like this. He was the only person that he felt comfortable doing this with. Sometimes Haru would try to express that, but he’d always have a hard time trying to communicate his feelings. So he often gave him cold shoulder, even during their puppy sessions.

 

“Are you a little grumpy because you want a nap?” Makoto asked in a teasing manner. He knew that Haru usually wasn’t into heavy baby play or anything of the sort, but it was very hard guessing Haru’s feelings. Some days he enjoyed being babied and pampered like this, while other days it was very embarrassing and Haru hated it. Haru had slight daddy issues in the past, which was the main reason why they sometimes decided to incorporate some daddy themes into their play sessions. Makoto was a very good daddy.

 

“Don’t give me that look, puppy.”

 

Haru turned around, only slightly, blinking at Makoto. He whimpered and suddenly dove into his owner’s arms, nuzzling his chest. Haru was never really sure what came over him during these sessions and what caused him to be so moody all the time, but sometimes the built-up anger of the real world was too much for him and this was the only time that he felt it was appropriate to let it all out. Makoto understood. Makoto always understood. That was why Haru loved Makoto.

 

Swimming used to be a good outlet until Haru had suffered from an athlete’s injury. Now, he enjoyed spending recreational time with Makoto, on his lap, getting handfed (or sometimes spoon-fed) while watching _Too Cute!_ on Animal Planet. That show always helped Haru get into the puppy mindset.

 

“Do you want to play this game today? We can stick with just a puppy and his owner if you want,” Makoto soothed, gently rubbing Haru on the back.

 

This time, Haru didn’t object. Yeah – he’d like that. He nosed Makoto’s neck and sniffed sadly, inhaling his owner’s scent. It always comforted him during these times. Haru began moving his rump again, as if to wag his tail and confirm Makoto’s suggestion. He lifted his paws and placed them on Makoto’s arms, scratching softly.

 

“Mm… you want a belly rub?” Makoto asked.

 

Haru nodded eagerly. He moved back towards his bed and rolled over on his back, moving his arm and exposing his soft tummy, looking forward to some gentle pats. His stomach grumbled unhappily and Haru whined. The milk had gone down a little too fast. He used his paw to try and soothe himself by rubbing his belly, but the cold leather was making it worse.

 

“Shh… it’s okay, boy. Just lie back,” Makoto reassured, ruffling Haru’s hair and gently pushing his paw away. Makoto began by gliding his fingers across Haru’s chest, purposely teasing him. He heard Haru’s breath hitch, trying to resist laughter, but it couldn’t be helped and eventually Haru began snickering, combined with a few pleading whimpers.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Makoto said eventually, moving his hand down towards Haru’s navel and pressing his palm into his soft skin. The milk made it sticky, so Makoto reached his hand over the table to grab a few napkins and wipe Haru down. He used his other hand to soothingly massage the boy’s stomach as he did so.

 

Makoto continued running his hand up and down Haru’s belly, sometimes fast and sometimes slow, until Haru seemed satisfied and sleepy. Makoto smiled warmly.

 

“You want to sleep in a little more?” Makoto asked.

 

Haru nodded sleepily.

 

“Night, Haru,” Makoto murmured, bringing the blanket over Haru’s body and kissing him on the nose. “I’ll get the leash and maybe we can go out in the backyard and play for a little while after you wake up. Sound good?”

 

Haru nodded. Anything that Makoto said would always sound good.

 

So, shortly after Makoto stood up, Haru fell asleep and dreamt about chasing squirrels and eating biscuits. Just another perfect dream for just another Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a lil OOC to have Makoto call Haru a 'dumb dog', but I really wanted to add that part in, mainly because of Haru's reaction and I wanted to reference the rules that they've established beforehand.
> 
> Also, to clarify - neither Haru nor Makoto are into baby play, but Haru just enjoys being a baby puppy (in this particular fic), around the age of a newborn or sometimes several weeks old. His mood fluctuates a lot due to the stress of the real world, so if he wants to be an older and protective dog then he will, but if he wants to be babied and bottle-fed then Makoto will be happy to do that for him.
> 
> Anyway, I think that sums up my thoughts. P.S. I was very tired when I wrote this, so I may edit later if the wording doesn't make sense. That's Karma~


End file.
